Tem uma mosca no meu café, garçom!
by Domino Nutels
Summary: Tobi- Tá vendo mais alguém aqui além de você x. ? Deidara- To vendo você ‘-‘ Tobi- SEU PERFEITO IDIOTA! MAS ANTES DE MIM! TAVA VENDO ALGUÉM AQUI! Deidara- Nããão.. ‘-' •Fic de presente para Hanna Yin Yang• •Yaoi• •Nonsence• •Leiam õ/•


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia. não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu faria das fangirls yaoi meninas mais felizes :3

**N/A:** Desculpa Hanna-sempaaai ç-Ç

Eu só me lembrei de digitar a fic hoje o.o

_Hoje de manhã..._

Brenda: TV GLOBINHOOO /õ/ -liga a TV- NOOOO Ç-ç Ta passando jogo!

Irmão da Brenda: Oh (nome verdadeiro 8D) não vai passar desenho ç.ç?

Brenda: Acho que não .-. Eu queria assistir Três Espiãs Demais... E Bob Esponja... E Yin Yang Yo .-. ... °O°

Yin Yang Yo Yin - Yang Hanna-sempai - Digitar fic /°O°\

Foi assim que eu lembrei 8D

* * *

**Tem uma mosca no meu café, garçom!**

Um moço muito polido estava indo tomar o seu _breakfast _(Tobi- Tinha necessidade de botar breakfast? x.¬ Brenda- Não .. Mas foi só pra ficar bonito e.e') em um café que tinha inaugurado perto da sua casa.

Deidara- O moço polido sou eu o.o?

-bola de feno rolando-

-Tobi sai da cabine de comando da fic (?)-

Tobi- Tá vendo mais alguém aqui além de você x.¬?

Deidara- To vendo você '-'

Tobi- SEU PERFEITO IDIOTA! MAS ANTES DE MIM?! TAVA VENDO ALGUÉM AQUI?!

Deidara- Nããão.. '-'

Tobi- ENTÃO NÓS ESTÁVAMOS FALANDO DE VOCÊ!

Deidara- É né... '-'

-Tobi entra na cabine novamente-

Tobi(lá de dentro)- Vai começar tudo de novo x.Ó!

Um moço muito polido estava indo tomar o seu _breakfast_ em um café que tinha inaugurado perto da sua casa.

Deidara- E onde fica o café?

Tobi(de dentro da cabine)- AAAAARGH! x.Ó!

Deidara- Ta ç-ç Eu procuro u-u

O rapaz era Deidara, um espécime de homem que serve de exemplo para todos. Uma boa pessoa, trabalhador, amoroso com a sua namorada e inteligente.

Deidara- Mas eu não tenho namorada .-.

Tobi(dentro da cabine)- COMEÇA DE NOVO BRENDA! DESSA VEZ TENTA FAZER DIREIRO PRA ESSE CU-DOCE NÃO FICAR VISSANDO COM A NOSSA CARA E-

-Tobi leva um frigideirada na cabeça-

Brenda- ç-Ç9 –frigideira na mão-

Tobi- -tendo uma hemorragia- x.x –saindo um rio de sangue pelo ouvido-

Deidara- O.O

Câmeramen- O.O

Elenco- O.O

Xuxa- Nossa baixinha! Como você aprendeu a bater tão forte °-°?

Brenda- Eu não sou baixinha o.Ó9 Você tem que usar óculos ç.Ç9

Luciano Huck- Ela tem razão Xuxa :-O

Osama Bin Laden- É mesmo Xuxa o.o

Faustão: Poorra meu o.o É mesmo Xuxa o.õ

Yudi e Pricilla: Playstation, playstation 8D

-Tobi se levanta-

Tobi- x-'

Deidara- Tobi \°O°/

-Todos olham-

Bento XVI- Milagre . Javé seja louvado! \./

Todos- Amém .-.

Tobi- Nossa x.o Pessoal °O° Tem que sair todo mundo daqui! Tobi e Brenda-sama estão tentado fazer uma fic \x.ò/ -bota todo mundo pra fora-

Deidara- Distúrbio Bipolar é foda .-.

Tobi- Deidara-san x.n Desculpe, agora nós podemos continuar x.o

O rapaz era Deidara, um espécime de homem que serve de exemplo para todos. Uma boa pessoa, trabalhador, amoroso e inteligente.

Deidara- Inteligente? Mas eu nem terminei o ensino médio .-.

Tobi(dentro da cabine)- Tudo bem Deidara-san x.o Não tem problema, continue a cena x.u

Deidara- Eu estou indo para o café que há perto da minha casa o.o –indo para o café e falando arificialmente igual ao Robocop .-.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

E lá o loiro pediu um café para o garçom.

Deidara- Garçom o.Ó

Haku- Sim?

Deidara- Eu quero um café o.Ó

Haku- Sim senhor o.o Eu já trago o seu pedido n.n

Deidara- Garçom o.Ó

Haku- Sim o.o?

Deidara- O que você vai fazer na sexta a noite? s2

Haku- O/O

Deidara- ;D

Haku- Deidara, aqui não é lugar para nós combinarmos um encontro ç/Ç

Deidara- Ok ¬.¬

Haku- ...

Deidara- ...

Haku- ...

Deidara- Ta esperando o que? VAI PREPARAR O MEU PEDIDO O.Ó!

Haku- Sim senhor oO'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Então chegou o garçom de patins (?) com o pedido.

Haku- Aqui está o seu refresco 8D

Deidara- Café não é refresco, sua anta ¬¬ O loiro sou eu e o burro é você? (Brenda- nada contra as loiras! Eu já fui loira também um dia 8D)

Haku- Brenda, é melhor começar denovo ¬.¬

Então chegou o garçom de patins com o pedido.

Haku- Aqui está o seu café 8D

Deidara- Sexta a noite? s2

Haku- Ó/Ó

Deidara- -olha para o café- o.o ... o.O ... Garçom ¬¬

Haku- Sim?

Deidara- Tem uma mosca no meu café. O.Ó

Haku- Deixe-me ver –pega a xícara e olha- oO'

Deidara- E então? Não é mesmo uma mosca?

Haku- Não é u-u'

Deidara- Como assim não é uma mosca?! Claro que é uma mosca ! o.Ó

Haku- É o desenho da xícara u-u

Deidara- E por que ta se mexendo, garçom ¬¬?

Haku- Porque é um desenho animado, senhor o-o'

Deidara- Seei... Então não tem problema se eu beber u.u –bebe todinho de uma vez só-

Haku- óÒ!

Deidara- Garçom .

Haku- Sim senhor ç.ç?

Deidara- Esse café tinha gosto de mosca -

Haku- E o senhor já comeu uma mosca antes ¬¬?

Deidara- Não .

Haku- Então pronto. Eu já como uma -'

Deidara- Sério?

Haku- Sério -

Deidara- Então lambe aqui a minha língua pra ver como o café tava com gosto de mosca s2

Haku- Ò/Ó

E então chegou o gerente para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Itachi- O que está acontecendo ò/.\Ó

Deidara- Tinha uma mosca no meu café '-'

Itachi- Mas que coisa séria ó/.\ò Haku.

Haku- Sim Itachi-san ç.ç?

Itachi- Deposite o seu lindo popô naquela cadeira –aponta- enquanto eu resolvo esse problema aqui, meu amor n/.\n

Haku- Quê ç-Ç?

Itachi- BOTE A SUA BUNDA GOSTOSA NAQUELA CADEIRA DE MERDA ENQUANTO EU RESOLVO ESSA PORRA DE PROBLEMA, POTRANCO Ò/.\Ó

Haku- ;O;

Tobi(dentro da cabine)- ;O;

Deidara- -se levanta- NINGUÉM ALÉM DE MIM PODE FALAR ASSIM COM O MEU NAMORADO O.Ó!

Itachi- É MESMO?! VAI ENCARAR, PLAYBOY?! VAI ENCARAR?!

Deidara- Não '-' –se senta-

Haku- -sentado na cadeira- ;-;

Tobi(dentro da cabine)- ;O;

Itachi- E então senhor n/.\n? Vai querer outro café ou aquele estava bom ò/.\ó?

Deidara- Aquele estava ótimo! Mosca é sempre bom no café e.e'

Itachi- Muito bem n/.\n Haku.

Haku- Sim Itachi-san ;-;?

Itachi- Eu vou dar uma saidinha rápida. Daqui a uns minutinhos eu volto. Ta ok ôh lind- Haku o/.\ó? –sai correndo-

Deidara- -vai até o balcão- Potranco ¬-¬?

Haku- ELE ME OBRIGAVA ATÉ UM DIA DESSES, DEIDARA! EU JURO! Ç-ç Só que de uns tempos para cá ele parou, e agora só me chama dessas coisas mesmo. MAIS NADA! Ç-ç

Deidara- Não acredito ¬-¬

Haku- Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você não ficar com raiva de mim, meu amor \ç-Ç/

Deidara- -olhar pervo- Mesmo?

Haku- Mesmo. Ç-ç

Deidara- -olha para os lados- e.é –pula dentro do balcão-

Haku- Ta doido o.ó?

Deidara- -se esconde de baixo do balcão e entre as pernas de Haku-

Haku- -sussurrando- Deidara! O.ó Sai da- °-° daííí ¦D Aaaaaah... ¦3 Continua Deidaara ¦9

Cliente- -chega ao balcão- Com licença, moço o.o

Haku- Si-SIM °-°?

Cliente- Será que você pode me da um café expresso o.o? E eu estou com pressa, tem que ser rápido n.n

Haku- U-um mome-ENTO. °-°/ -pega um café que estava pronto e entrega- A-aqui senho-NHOR °-° Aaaah, Deidara ¦D

Cliente- Falou algo o.õ?

Haku- n-NÃO °O°

Cliente- Falou sim o.õ

Haku- Ta legal °-° Eu fa-FALEEEI °O°

Cliente- -pega café- o.Õ –vai embora-

Haku- Ooooh ¦D Hahaha ¦3 Você é bom Deidara, você é muito bom ¦9

Resto dos clientes- :O –cara de ZOMG! –

Haku- O/O –sussurrando- Deidara, pára.

Deidara- -sussurrando- Por que ç.Ç? Você não ta gostando?

Haku- -sussurrando- Ta todo mundo olhando pra mim.ç-Ç

_(Pan pan pan pan pan pan pan paaaaan!)_ (Música do Plantão da Globo 8D)

Fátima Bernardes(TV)- No estúdio de fic do , uma ficwriter conhecida como Brenda Sombra acabou de sofrer uma perda de sangue muito grande. A polícia está agora local para isolá-lo e iniciar o trabalho da perícia.

Deidara- -pára com o "trabalho"- o.o

Haku- -olha para a cabine de comando- °O°

Fátima Bernardes(TV)- Vamos agora falar com a nossa correspondente no local, Sandra Annenberg. Boa tarde, Sandra.

Sandra Annenberg- Boa tarde, Fátima. Hoje de manhã, o nosso país quase perdeu mais uma de suas ficwriters yaoi. Brenda Sombra perdeu muito sangue e está sendo levada agora para o Hemoce mais prócimo. Vamos agora falar com a testemunha do possível crime. Boa tarde Sr. Câmeraman.

Câmeraman- Boa tarde o.o E não foi uma tentativa de assassinato \o.ó/ Chegou um cara aqui no estúdio e entrou na cabine de comando. Eu continuei filmando, então quando eu olhei, a porta da cabine tava aberta e ela tava sozinha \o.o/ Um dos assistentes que tava com ela sumiu o.õ

Sandra Annenberg- Obrigada pelo depoimento Sr. Câmeraman. Agora nós vamos falar com o chefe da perícia. Boa tarde Sr. Dumbalugraciano. Você já viu a vítima?

Dumbalugraciano- Boa tarde. Sim, eu a vi. E ela não teve nenhum ferimento, o sangue já foi analisado, e é dela. Mas a questão é: Se não houve ferimentos, então como o sangue saiu? Simples, foi uma hemorragia u.u

Haku- Mas como pode?! A gente nem viu isso acontecer!

Deidara- Eu vi .-.

Haku- E PORQUE NÃO ME DISSE?

Deidara- Você tava tão lindo gozando que eu fiquei com peninha s2

Haku- ¬¬

Itachi- -entra pelado no café do cenário- /.\

Haku e Deidara- '-'

Itachi- -vê Haku e Deidara- '-'

Haku- '-'

Deidara- '-'

Itachi- '-'

Haku- Itachi-san... '-'

Itachi- Sim '-'?

Haku- Onde estão a suas roupas '-'?

Itachi- Na cabine de comando '-'

**Owari!**

* * *

**N/A:** Fic merdinha de presente para a Hanna-sempai e para todos os outros que curtem DeiHaku n.n

Aaahn o.o

No momento eu não estou muito bem, acabei de voltar de uma cirurgia e estou com 3 pontos na boca, por isso não to conseguindo falar direito, e ta doendo também o.o

Então não vai dar para concertar os erros da fic, se eu reler ela, aposto que vou começar a rir das minhas próprias besteiras sem graça e os pontos vão abrir ;P

Obrigada por ler õ/


End file.
